Winx Club Wiki:Infobox Themes Guide
Since Winx Club wiki has so many themes available for infoboxes, this makes users confused choosing the right ones. This guide will help you pick the right theme for articles. Because these themes are case sensitive, please be cautious of what you type. As themes may be updated frequently, you might want to check back this guide often. If you have any question, please do not hesitate to contact local admins. NOTE As Songs, Spells, Games Infoboxes and default Infobox have their specific themes directly added, please do not call out the themes in articles anymore. Character Articles For Specific Characters *'Bloom:' Used for Bloom. *'Stella:' Used for Stella. *'Flora:' Used for Flora. *'Musa:' Used for Musa. *'Tecna:' Used for Tecna. *'Aisha:' Used for Aisha. *'Roxy:' Used for Roxy. *'Daphne:' Used for Daphne. *'Sky:' Used for Sky. *'Brandon:' Used for Brandon. *'Helia:' Used for Helia. *'Riven:' Used for Riven. *'Timmy:' Used for Timmy. *'Nabu:' Used for Nabu. *'Roy:' Used for Roy. *'Thoren:' Used for Thoren. *'Nex:' Used for Nex. *'Icy:' Used for Icy. *'Darcy:' Used for Darcy. *'Stormy:' Used for Stormy. *'Darkar:' Used for Darkar. *'Valtor:' Used for Valtor. *'Ogron:' Used for Ogron. *'Gantlos:' Used for Gantlos. *'Anagan:' Used for Anagan. *'Duman:' Used for Duman *'Tritannus:' Used for Tritannus. *'Selina:' Used for Selina. *'Acheron:' Used for Acheron. *'KB:' Used for Kalshara and Brafilius. *'Mandragora:' Used for Mandragora. *'Belladona:' Used for Belladona. *'Lysslis:' Used for Lysslis. *'Tharma:' Used for Tharma. *'Politea:' Used for Politea. For Other Characters *'Specialist:' Used for other Specialists who do not have any specific theme. *'Paladin:' Used for other Paladins who do not have any specific theme. *'P:' Used for all Pixies. *'S:' Used for all Selkies. *'A:' Used for all Animal articles in general, not distinguished normal animals, talking animals (PopPixie), fairy animals, animal humanoid, animal-based characters, etc. *'F:' Used for other Fairies who do not have any specific theme, or used for Fairy-like characters (Leprechaun, Yōsei, etc.) *'W:' Used for all Witches who do not have any specific theme, or used for Witch-like characters (Sorceress, etc.) *'H:' Used for all Human articles in general, not distinguished Earthlings or alien humanoid, with only exception is animal humanoid. *'U:' Used for all Underwater articles in general (Mermaid, Undine, Triton, etc.) minus Selkies. *'E:' Used for all Elves. *'G:' Used for all Gnomes. *'W2:' Used for other Wizards who do not have any specific theme, or used for Wizard-like characters (Sorcerer, etc.) *'PL:' Used for Plant articles in general, not distinguished flower, tree, plant-like or plant-based characters. *'R:' Used for characters who do not perform biologically metabolic action (Robots, etc.) *'SU:' Used for supporting characters with classes that are not mentioned above. *'V:' Used for other Villains who do not have any specific theme. Unless the characters had revamped, else no matter which class the characters are in, this theme is strong enough to overshadow those classes' themes. Episode Articles *'S1:' Used for Season 1 articles. *'S2:' Used for Season 2 articles. *'S3:' Used for Season 3 articles. *'S4:' Used for Season 4 articles. *'S5:' Used for Season 5 articles. *'S6:' Used for Season 6 articles. *'S7:' Used for Season 7 articles. *'S8:' Used for Season 8 articles. *'S9:' Used for Season 9 articles. *'MV:' Used for Movie articles. *'SP:' Used for Special articles. *'PP:' Used for PopPixie articles. *'WW:' Used for World of Winx articles. *'WB:' Used for Webisode/Web series articles. *'LA:' Used for Live-action articles. Normally, this theme can be in higher priority than the others if it does not interfere major timeline. Reading Material Articles *'Comic:' Used for all Comics. *'Book:' Used for Book articles (books, stories, magazines, etc.)